


Girl Scout Cookies

by Elly_Hiddlesherloki



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cookies, F/M, Fluff, Girl Scouts, Silly, Thin Mints, back in my day they were called caramel delights, girl scout cookies, just utter silliness, originally posted elsewhere but sharing here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elly_Hiddlesherloki/pseuds/Elly_Hiddlesherloki
Summary: Loki, your boyfriend, you, and Girl Scouts selling cookies - it'll be fineReally short drabble





	Girl Scout Cookies

You were sprawled out on the couch, staring at the ceiling in boredom. Your thighs rested on the lap of your lover, Loki.  
He silently read a book, holding it with one hand and the other was gently stroking your legs.  
  
“I’m bored.” You said. You glanced over at the tv, it was turned off. You were wearing your favorite shirt and jeans. You looked at the windows, it was a fairly nice looking spring day.  
  
“Hmm?” Loki murmured absently.  
  
“You know what? I’m going to get a drink, do you want anything?” you asked as you stood up.  
  
Loki glanced up from his book and looked at you, he shrugged. “You Midgardians have some sort of drink that I’ve grown fond of… the doctor of something.” Loki squinted his eyes, trying to remember.  
  
You rolled your eyes, “Dr. Pepper?”  
  
He grinned brightly at you, “Yes! That’s the one.”  
  
You smiled and walked into the kitchen shaking your head at Loki. “If I didn’t know better, I would say that you’re secretly trying to not remember any of the foods we have here on ‘Midgard.’”  
  
You heard Loki’s soft laugh from the other room, “Now why would I possibly do that?”  
  
You peeked your head around the corner and stared at him, “I recall a certain gold horned god saying that he preferred Asgard to Midgard, that Midgard was far too tedious for him.”  
  
Loki shrugged innocently, “But did that gold horned god not also say that there were some things he wouldn’t be able to leave behind in order to return to Asgard?”  
  
You smiled and walked back over to him, “Some things?” you sat back down on his lap and looked him in the eyes, your hands wrapped around his neck, while your fingers stroked his raven hair.  
  
He smirked, then his eyes softened and he whispered, “Just one.” He pulled you forward and started to kiss you deeply. His soft lips were divine against yours. After a moment you pulled away trying to catch your breath, Loki pulled you back and leaned his forehead against yours. “Perhaps I should take you back to Asgard,” he said aloud. ‘And make you mine’ he added mentally then smirked at you.  
  
You laughed then pushed away and stood back up. “Quit distracting me, I was going to get a drink.” You walked back into the kitchen. Loki sat on the couch and tilted his head back, closing his eyes, he enjoyed the past few moments of bliss. The taste of your lips on his…  
  
There was a knock at the door. Loki sat bolt upright and looked around startled. There was another knock.  
  
“Can you get that?” you called to Loki from the kitchen.  
  
He hesitated then moved to the door, “Very well…” he opened the door and before him stood three young girls. He looked down at them confused.  
  
They all appeared to be 8 or 9 years old and they wore strange matching vests. One was pulling a cart that was filled with small boxes of varying sizes and colors. He could vaguely see pictures of sweets on the sides of the boxes but couldn’t be sure.  
  
“What are you mortals doing here?” Loki glared down at them imperiously.  
  
“Hi!” The first of the three girls piped up, she had blonde pigtails. Her voice was high pitched and quaked a little, she was clearly nervous.  
  
Loki stared at her coolly.  
  
“Who is it Loki?” you called from the kitchen.  
  
“Three younglings,” he said looking at the girls perplexed.   
  
One of them was trying to examine his leather clothing without touching him or stepping inside the doorway. This little girl was dark skinned and dark haired. “Sir,” her voice was slightly more confident, but she still gulped. “Sir, we’re here on behalf of Girl Scout Troop 380-“  
  
“Scouts? What sort of villainous thugs would send mere children to do their dirty work? Or are you some sort of illusions? How is it that I’m unable to detect this…” He growled.  
  
‘Younglings? Oh no, children,’ you thought as you ran from the kitchen to the doorway where Loki was still glaring at the three girls. You could see him feeling for his daggers, which one would cause the most damage and allow the most time for him to react. Putting your hand on his chest and pushing him backwards, you came to the door and smiled. “Hey there,” you said, your voice cheery.  
  
“What? No. (y/n) get away from these small boorish creatures.” He tried to step back in front of you but you kept your arm firmly on his chest. He knew he could easily push your arm away and move you to his will but he didn’t want to risk hurting you.  
  
“They’re  _kids_ ,” you said emphatically. “They’re called Girl Scouts.”  
  
“Yes I heard that,” Loki glared while the three girls looked between you and Loki nervously.  
  
You bent down, “What can we do for you?”  
  
The third girl, her brunette hair in a ponytail, spoke, “We’re selling cookies and wanted to know if you wanted to buy any. They support our group and let us do activities with the money we earn.”  
  
The blonde girl nodded then pointed to the different boxes which Loki realized were the cookies the children had been talking about. Realizing they were no threat he slowly unclenched his muscles.  
  
“We’ll get a box of Thin Mints,” you said, “Here, I’ll go get some money.”  
  
“I could pay for it.” Loki offered.  
  
“No, we’re using real money.” You left and returned a few seconds later with your purse. The girls and Loki were eyeing each other with equal looks of uneasiness. You gave the dark haired girl the money and she handed you a box of thin mints. You smiled and thanked them.  
  
“Thank you miss!” They turned and looked at Loki. The blonde one, after being prompted by her co-scouts, mumbled quietly to Loki, “thank you sir.”  
  
You shut the door and burst out laughing then handed the cookie box to Loki, “Scouts? You really think they would send kids with boxes of cookies to hurt you?”  
  
He took your hand and leaned in closer, “I can’t risk anyone hurting you,” he whispered softly.  
  
Your face became somber. “I’m ok Loki, I have you.” You smiled at him, “Now let’s have these cookies.” You took the box from Loki and pulled out one set of cookies, “Here,” you handed him the mint chocolate circle.  
  
He eyed it distrustfully but after much nodding and encouraging gestures on your part, he took a small bite of it. His eyes widened and his face broke into a grin. “These are amazing!” He said excitedly. Loki kept the box and ran back to the couch and sat down, savoring every bite of the cookies.  
  
“Hey! You have to share!” Loki held the box closely and shook his head. You sat down next to him and looked at him pleadingly, he smirked and ignored you. You started tickling him until he was laughing and had dropped the box. You pushed him onto the floor and took one of the cookies for yourself. Enjoying the taste, you closed your eyes. Loki had gotten up off the floor and tickled you back. This time you were laughing so hard you fell off the couch and Loki once again was sitting and happily eating his cookies.  
  
You were lying on the floor with your feet up on the couch next to Loki, guess you’d have to wait ‘til next year to have your own box. Loki sat their smugly and continued eating, you just rolled your eyes and stared back at the ceiling; well, at least you weren’t bored.


End file.
